


Not expecting so much out of people

by LilAnn21



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilAnn21/pseuds/LilAnn21
Summary: Short stories about relationships, friends, their day to day problems and them having a good time together.Does not really belong to any fandom, just "inspired of fandoms" stories.





	Not expecting so much out of people

~~Aaron~~

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

~~~~

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~

~~~~

Aaron had some serious problems that I couldn't keep up with anymore. At no meaning was he package to me, but all of this just became to much for me. Not only destroyed it slowly our relationship, but also everything around him and me too. 

At first I didn't even notice it. Our relationship seemed perfect. We both just wanted fun. Later on both of us envolved feeling for the other and then it became something serious. He was kind, sweet and always there for me. For like the first three weeks. Then something odd happened. All of his friends knew he was taking a lot of stuff, but we never took it seriously because he seemed like a guy who has his slowly evolving addiction still under control. But then last Tuesday he just collapsed and fell from his chair midway the first lesson of astrology. Everybody was shocked and didn't know what to do. Till one student saw blood running out of his nose. We called the ambulance. I mean he survived it pretty well, but it was an accident that should never happen again. 

This was the first time I got a hint that not everything was alright as it always seemed. 

The next thing that made me worried was the fact that we always stayed at my home. I mean it was no problem for me and the fact that my parents were always at work just made sense that we would rather go to my place, but it slowly became suspicious. He always came up with some stupid excuse to either keep me from his home or to not tell me where he lives. I knew right from the beginning that he barely speaks about private stuff, but I thought he would open up as soon as we had something serious.  
I started asking Kyle if something was going on or if Aaron had some family problems at the moment, but he was also pretty clueless about the situation. 

Aaron was the type of guy every girl wanted. Good looking, sporty, popular and a little bit mysterious. Even to our group he sometimes seemed a little curious, but not like outstandingly enough to be worried about him. 

Another thing that I found out is that he's never sad. Or at least he's pretending not to be sad. Like if he is always in a good mood and there for everybody to cheer them up.  
And he never argues. I mean yeah we did it once in a while, but in a cute and flirty way and never in a serious one. 

That's why our relationship seemed almost as too perfect. We agreed on everything, always had a good time and a lot of sex. I mean yeah we tried some drugs here and there but it was always in a controllable way. But after the accident in the classroom and all this secrecy, I just couldn't unseen the signs no more. 

We talked less, especially about private stuff, he sleept like every second day at my home and he was most of the time high. Not in school anymore but the time before and after the lessons.  
I didn't know what to do because I knew something was going on. 

One day I asked him directly if everything is fine and if he had some problems, like he would always ask me. He just brushed the question off with a rethoric "do I seem like I have a problem?" and just laughed nervously.  
I said nothing, because this reaction already told me everything I needed to know.  
And after a little while that I keept silence he swung his arms around my figure and gave me little kisses on my forehead. "Even if something would be wrong, I would still tell you", a short pause, "I'm so glad that I have you, do you even know that?" He says this like everyday to me, but till now, no I didn't.

This night we laid together entangled into each other on my bed. A mix of smoking, kissing and cuddling for hours till we finally fell asleep. Also this night I finally realized how much he really needed me and that I need to do something to make him speak.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing. Firstly I want to begin with some short stories about relationships which are mostly inspired by coming to age series/movies before I'm going to write complete stories.  
> Just so I can get easier into the habit of consistent writing without getting unmotivated or a blockage. 
> 
> I hope you're gonna like it(;


End file.
